User talk:Stoemstar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the WindClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rainlegs (talk) 18:44, June 13, 2015 (UTC) SkyClan Medicine Cat Hey I was wondering if Stark or Rose could be the next medicine cat? I talked to Leggy and she said to ask a few other roleplayers you were my next choice. 16:24, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah! Welcome! Do you mind if he has his apprentice name Starkpaw i believe it would be? 16:56, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Snake's Kits Hey do you want one of Snake's kits? I'll have the pelt colors given toyou soon. 19:26, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay toms would be ginger or black with low white and she-cats would be tortoisehsell or solid black with lkw white 19:33, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Snake is my tribe queen who's had a few kits. And alright. It's a first for a med cat to have a name just like a loner but it's a twist ^_^ 19:53, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Koolio! Thanks! Maybe one of your cats could be the next stoneteller? 20:13, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Characters Deputy Do you not want the spot if not I was considering asking Ferk or Shoon if they wanted it. 05:47, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh I understand. Take me off I'll be a warrior. You can be leader. 06:33, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering if you want Robinstar the ThunderClan founder. 22:10, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Welcome 18:36, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Question Okay If you could explain the nomination page to me I'll be good. OneI assume we'll have Bronze, Silver, and Gold grades? Second will there be a featured article (FA)? 20:25, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright! That's kool. I was only wondering as Im fixing up Sorrelstar, Heronstar, and Dean. 04:20, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey have you decided whether or not if we're doing FA if we are I'd suggest the clan founders 20:46, July 14, 2015 (UTC) welp Um...I never fully said your cats were a part of it...I was going to ask first. 03:21, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I didn't realize that was Firenose's images I apologize. I changed it I've got my images from a site Leggy gave me. 18:39, July 16, 2015 (UTC) sorry Well then ill take it out 03:35, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I apologize for the way I acted. I took it out so yeah. I hope you can forgive me. 13:23, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Question Hey if you still want it Ryewhisker won't take a appy I plan on having her killed before yhen by a WindClan cat but if your still open for Stark Leggy said itd be possible she could have gullberry teach Stark. Also Gorse will be having her litter soon if you want a kit. 19:15, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay! I hope we can be friends! The second thing was Gorse's kits. Would you like one. 19:37, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Squirrelfang Hey I was wondering if you wanted one of her kits? 18:33, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Do you want the site's name? 18:45, July 16, 2015 (UTC) http://photogenicfelines.tumblr.com this is the site i used for images i didn't copy them off wccrp, but if you give me one week I can prove that I can make my own characters 19:00, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re Okay! Thanks for the advice Stoem! Maybe you can correct me if I accidentally use a image someone else has on wccrp? 19:14, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re Well I do have a question do you want one of squirrelfangs kits? 19:18, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re Sorry about that! But yeah I will I've got a list of names I'm using and I'm bringing some of my cats over that I made 19:23, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Minktail's Fam Hello again. I was wondering if maybe I could have a sibling of Minktail's? 21:57, July 16, 2015 (UTC) welp What'd you mean by sweet? In chat? And also you can just leave a message on my tp about the sibling 03:58, July 17, 2015 (UTC) re That's cool and thanks 04:08, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Leggy said that you wanted one of Hatshepsut's kits? 03:48, July 26, 2015 (UTC) If this wiki is still atcive do you want to go through with the plot with Ryewhisker and Stark?— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 13:32, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey fam I have an idea if your up to it.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:33, February 17, 2016 (UTC)